imvus_next_top_model_cycle_fivefandomcom-20200214-history
IMVU's Next Top Model Cycle Five Wiki
IMVU's Next Top Model Cycle 5 IMVU's Next Top Model: Cycle 5 'is our fifth season of IMVU's Next Top Model. This competition was the first time we had a 2 part semifinalists round, with part one being interviews and part two being a photo round. This is also the first time we have accepted 17 contestants, because we couldn't let one go. Also, for the first time, we are accepting a fan vote and letting the fans being a judge. The girls will be judges based on their challenge score, judge's total score, and the fan vote. ANOTHER first for this cycle, is we will be filming house parts. So be prepared for drama, laughs, cries, and...whatever! Returning judges were Abby Clark and Kahlen, and we had a few additions. Alex Lane and Sofie Kiancah have been added to the panel. Episodes 'Welcome to Top Model 'Part 1' In the Cycle 5 premiere, we met the top 26 girls through their interviews. Each girl was given a ten minute time limit for their interview, answering modeling related questions and walking down the runway. Also, their casting photos were uploaded onto Facebook, so the fans could vote for their favorites by liking the photos. Two girls didn't show up for their interview leaving the judges with 4 girls to eliminate. The fans helped, since the girls with the lowest amount of votes got a vote against them. Four girls were eliminated: Paris, Rae, Francesca and Tiffany 'Part 2' In part two, the girls were given a background to edit, which was a fall photoshoot. Sofia got the highest votes from both the public and the judges, giving her a top photo. Ame and Rachel weren't far behind. Elise and Laura, however, failed to impress, even though they both were two of the best in the challenge. Laura was almost eliminated, but we couldn't bare to let her go, adding her into the Top 17. We had to let go of Yareli, Lala, and Kayla, who were oozing with potential, but needed more practice. Best Photo: 'Sofia '''Challenge Winner: '''Elise 'The Girl Who Was A Goddess The girls arrived at their new beach house on IMVU and started getting to know eachother. Elise immidiately disliked Anne, and began picking a fight with her. Elise, Kristina and Rachel soon became the three musketeers, but it didn't last long, since Rachel and Kristina got into a fight. At the challenge, the girls shot their scenes for the opening. Rayne, Krystyna and Liz really impressed Abby with their opening parts, but ultimately Rayne won the challenge. Ollie and Whitney, however, did not have very good challenge scores. At the photoshoot, the girls shot as Greek Goddesses. The judges had mixed feelings about how the girls did, but we could all agree Sofia impressed us once again, landing her first callout again. Desire and Rachel also got great reviews from the judges, while Ame, Liz and Des were liked by some of the judges but not by all of them, but Ame got the highest fan vote, landing her a high score.. Krystyna S and Skylar both failed to impress the judges and the fans. However, Kristina A had to quit do to family issues. All girls were safe because of this. *'First Callout: '''Sofia *'Challenge Winner: Rayne *'Highest Fan Score: '''Ame *'Bottom 2: 'Krystyna S and Skylar *'Quit: 'Kristina A *'Miss Model of the Week: 'Anne 'The Girls Who Had Troubles With Partners In this episode, the girls were given a challenge to makeover some noobs they found. The race was really close, as a lot of the girls did well. The judges were impressed with Ame, Skylar, Sofia and Whitney, and not very impressed with Lauren Marie and Ollie. Skylar ended up taking the prize. In the photoshoot, the girls were given partners and they did a photoshoot with their "direct competition". Some girls bonded with their partners, while others didn't have a breeze in the park. Ame and Krystyna really impressed the judges with their photo and Ame got first callout, while Krystyna got third. Ollie and Lauren Marie struggled with their photoshoot, and Rayne did too. Ollie and Rayne landed in the bottom 2. Ollie was sent home. *'First Callout: '''Ame *'Challenge Winner: Skylar *'Highest Fan Score: '''Liz *'Bottom 2: 'Rayne and Ollie *'Eliminated: 'Ollie *'Miss Model of the Week: 'Whitney 'The Girls Who Couldn't Take It Anymore In this episode, the girls were given makeovers. However, Laura had to quit due to personal issues and Desire had to quit due to technical difficulties. Liz was the challenge winner with Sofia not too far behind. The photoshoot was post-apocalyptic. All the girls seemed to impress, as the scores were extremely close. Liz's overall score was significantly higher, however, so she got first callout. Lauren, Ame, Rachel and Des didn't impress. However, it was discovered that Anne had someone else edit her makeover shot for her, and claimed it as her own. For this reason, Anne was disqualified. *'First Callout: '''Liz *'Challenge Winner: Liz *'Highest Fan Score: '''Xavier/Liz *'Bottom 2: 'Lauren Marie and Anne *'Eliminated: 'Anne *'Miss Model of the Week: 'Skylar 'The Girl Who Twerked Her Way To The Top In this episode, the girls celebrate since Anne is gone. There's a lot of twerking and little drama. For the challenge, the girls did a runway show with the amazing CasandraGrave. Lauren Marie, Xavier and Rayne really impressed Cas with their walk, timing, and how they made their outfit look. Ame and Des didn't impress Cas because Ame was distracted and Des got on at the wrong node. In the end, Xavier won the challenge. In the photoshoot the girls had to do their name meanings. *'First Callout: '''Lauren Marie *'Challenge Winner: Xavier *'Highest Fan Score: '''Ame *'Bottom 2: 'Whitney and Des *'Eliminated: 'Des *'Miss Model of the Week: 'Xavier 'The Girl In Black And White This week the girls had a pose off challenge with Kahlen. Kahlen gave each girl a body suit to model. Each girl did okay, but Kahlen was very impressed by Lauren. The photoshoot was black and white beauty shots with one thing in color. Xavier and Elise really showed off while Skylar and Rachel failed to impress. Skylar was eliminated. *'First Callout: '''Xavier *'Challenge Winner: Lauren Marie *'Highest Fan Score: '''Xavier *'Bottom 2: 'Rachel and Skylar *'Eliminated: 'Skylar *'Miss Model of the Week: 'Lauren Marie 'The Girl Who Traveled Through Decades This week, the girls had an outfit challenge with Alex where Alex gave each girl a theme to follow. Group 1 consisted of Lauren Marie, Rachel, Whitney, Krystyna and Liz. In round one, the theme was black and white. Alex loved all the outfits, but kicked out Rachel and Krys. Then the next theme was gowns, which was tough, but she chose Whitney to advance to the final round. The other group consisted of Elise, Xavier, Ame, Sofia, and Rayne. Ame was not present, so Abby played Ame. Xavier was eliminated in the first round, which was vintage. The next round was classy, and Elise advanced to the final round with Whitney. The last theme was pastels, and Elise won. In the photoshoot, each girl had a decade to portray Elise was praised for her amazing ability to portray the 1910's. Ame, Lauren and Liz were also praised for their portrayals, but Elise won first callout. Krys fell to the bottom this week however, and Rachel fell in the bottom 2 again. However, Liz had to quit which saved Rachel's spot. *'First Callout: '''Elise *'Challenge Winner: Elise *'Highest Fan Score: '''Lauren Marie *'Bottom 2: 'Krystyna and Rachel *'Quit: 'Liz *'Miss Model of the Week: 'Sofia 'The Girl Who Fell In Love This week, the girls had a challenge of making music videos in groups of three. Group 1 consisted of Whitney, Krystyna and Rayne, who did Raver's Fantasy, and didn't impress at all. The judges thought their video was repetetive and they got very low fan votes for their music video. Rayne did the best out of her group according to the judges. Group 2 and 3 tied for the fan vote win, so the girls were scored individually. Group 2 consisted of Elise, Rachel and Lauren. In Group 2, the girls did the song Stay by Rihanna. Abby was absolutely touched by the music video, but Ami thought they didn't try hard enough. Group 3 was Ame, Xavier and Sofia, and they did Only Exception by Paramore. Abby thought their video was confusing and some scenes were too long, but Ami loved it. In the end, Elise won yet another challenge. In the photoshoot, the girls had to make their own romance novels. Despite changing her hair color back to red for the shoot, Sofia really impressed the judges, and still landed herself in best photo. Rayne was very close behind. Elise, Krystyna, Xavier and Whitney did not impress however, while Xavier and Whitney fell in the bottom. Elise quit the competition, because Abby accidentally reported her...oops. However, Xavier was still eliminated from the competition. *'First Callout: '''Sofia *'Challenge Winner: Elise *'Highest Fan Score: '''Sofia *'Bottom 2: 'Whitney and Xavier *'Eliminated: Xavier *'Quit: '''Elise *'Miss Model of the Week: Rachel '''The Girl Who Bit Her Strips This episode, Ame cried because Xavier left. Then we saw a bunch of funny bitstrips. The challenge this week was to edit another girl's photo from this week's photoshoot. Sofia and Rachel really shined in the challenge, showing their amazing editing skills, while Whitney and Ame fell short. This week's photoshoot was each girl had to model a garment while being nude except for that one garment. Whitney definitely showed off her expertise in posing with the scarf, and Krystyna wasn't very far behind. However, Ame and Lauren fell in the bottom 2 for their mediocre photos. Lauren was saved for her stronger porfolio and potential *'First Callout: '''Whitney *'Challenge Winner: Sofia *'Highest Fan Score: '''Sofia *'Bottom 2: 'Ame and Lauren Marie *'Eliminated: Ame *'Miss Model of the Week: '''Krystyna 'The Girl Who Survived the Wedding' This week the girls had a survivor style challenge. Their first challenge was Abby Trivia. They were put into teams. One team consisted of Vi, since Whitney was absent, Lauren Marie, and Krystyna. The other team consisted of Rachel, Rayne and Sofia. The other team lost and Rachel lost. Then they had a never have I ever. Sofia forfitted and Krys did too because the girls skipped. her. They both lost. Then they had a walk off. Lauren lost and left. Then Rayne and Vi had a outfit off. Rayne won immunity. Then the girls had a wedding dress photoshoot. Nobody seemed to impress at all. Rayne impressed the least, but had immunity. Rachel and Lauren Marie ended up in the bottom. Abby and Ami voted to save Rachel, while Alex and Kahlen voted to save Lauren. Rachel ended up leaving due to her having the lowest overall score. *'First Callout: Krystyna *'Challenge Winner: '''Rayne *'Highest Fan Score: 'Sofia *'Bottom 2: 'Lauren Marie and Rachel *'Eliminated: Rachel 'The Girl Who Goes and Sees' This week, the girls have go sees. The go see people were Justify, German, Elite, xxninjakiwixx, and Vi. Justify saw Krys and Whitney, and booked them both. German saw Krys and Rayne and booked them both. Elite saw Whitney, Krys and Rayne and booked them all. Amber (xxninjakiwi) saw Rayne and Whitney and booked them both, Vi saw everyone but Lauren, but made things interesting and only booked Krys. With this, Krys won the challenge. The photoshoot was smizing underwater. Each girl impressed somehow. Sofia landed fourth callout, because her challenge score was so low. Krys impressed everyone but Ami. Rayne impressed Abby and Alex. Whit impressed just Ami. In the end, Lauren quit. *'First Callout: '''Krystyna *'Challenge Winner: Krystyna *'Highest Fan Score: '''Sofia/Krystyna *'Bottom 2: 'Lauren Marie and Sofia *'Eliminated: Lauren Marie 'The Element of Surprise' This week, the girls had to do a makeup challenge where they edited their own night make up. Krys impressed Abby the most, but Sofia impressed the other judges the most, giving her the challenge win. For the photoshoot, the girls had to do a photoshoot with the four elements. All the girls impressed the judges. Krystyna impressed Abby, Rayne impressed Alex, Whitney impressed Abby and Ami, but Sofia impressed everyone with her flawless wind edit, landing her first callout. Her score was way ahead of the pack. Whitney and Krys had very close scores to eachother, but in the end Rayne left, having the lowest score of all. *'First Callout: '''Sofia *'Challenge Winner: Sofia *'Highest Fan Score: '''Sofia *'Bottom 2: 'Krystyna and Rayne *'Eliminated: Rayne 'The Girl Who Takes It All Home' The final 3 walk in a European styles runway to the song Euphoria by Loreen, chosen by Sofia, the challenge winner. Each girl got to choose what country they were representing. Each girl really impressed the judges with their runway walk. After that, the girls had a CoverGirl commercial video shoot. Sofia really impressed all the judges, Whitney impressed Abby particularly, and Krystyna didn't impress the judges at all. When it came to the CoverGirl photoshoot, Sofia and Krystyna were neck and neck in who did the best shoot. The judges appreciated Krys's high fashion sexy look, and also appreciated Sofia's fresh look. Then the girls did a three page spread photoshoot with their favorite dev. Each girl had to do a high fashion shoot, a commercial shoot, and then a freestyle shoot. For the high fashion shoot, the judges were most impressed with Krys's photo, because they believed she chose a perfect high fashion outfit while Whitney's was too avant garde and Sofia's was too steam punk. However, the fans sided with Sofia's photo in this part. In the commercial photo, the judges also picked Krystyna's photo because they believed her outfit and photo was fresh. They thought Whitney looked too awkward, except her smile was amazing, and Sofia's outfit was not commercial at all. The fans sided with Krystyna's photo in this category. In the freestyle round, Krys chose a Marie Antoinette path which didn't catch the eye of the judges or the fans. They liked the concept, but not how she executed it. Sofia did a Haute Couture theme, which blew the judges away, but it was hard to tell what the theme was and it resembled High Fashion too much. However, the judges sided with this photo too, along with the fans. Whitney went for a futuristic theme which the judges didn't like so much. Then we added up all the scores. *'First Callout: '''Sofia *'Challenge Winner: Sofia *'Highest Fan Score: '''N/A *'Bottom 2: 'Krystyna and Whitney *'Eliminated: Whitney Then the judges sat and discussed the girls progress throughout the competition. They looked at the negatives and the positives of the girls, and the fans also got to have a say in who they wanted to win. For Krystyna, they thought she had more improvement than Sofia, stellar modeling skills, improved editing that turned amazing, stunning runway skills, great charisma, amazing at picking outfits, was high fashion and commercial skilled, but she had poor commercial skills and less commitment and more procrastination. On the other hand, we had Sofia, who was a stunning editor, great model, was amazing on the runway, amazing at making outfits, good at video commercials but she didn't do well on the most important challenge of the competition: go sees. Also, she didn't have room for growth and didn't improve during the competition, and a lot of times we saw blank facial expressions from her, sometimes her editing was good but her modeling wasn't, and she impressed quite a few times but wasn't consistant. Alex and Abby both voted for Krystyna because of her clear improvement, while Kahlen and April voted for Sofia because of her great skills. The fan votes were tied. Selina voted for Sofia, and a former judge voted for Krys. In the end, we decided to bring in the go see judges and other people who were in charge of challenges. Serena (Vi) was the only one on, so she was the deciding vote. She voted for Krystyna, and that broke the tie causing the winner to be Krystyna. *'Final Two: '''Krystyna and Sofia *'Winner: Sofia '''Contestants 'Elimination Chart' *This girl won the challenge in place of a girl who quit, because she had the 2nd highest challenge score : 'Scoring Chart' 'Scoring Chart Key' *In Episode 2, Kahlen could not judge that week, so the scores were lower. 'Photoshoot Guide' *'Episode 1: '''Autumn Background - Make it your own *'Episode 2: '''Greek Goddesses Category:Browse